ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sennim
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Sennim! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Constitution class page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 18:33, August 27, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Edits Please make use of the Preview button, which lets you see your edit before you save it. This reduces the load on the database and keep the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks --31dot 22:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Format on the Constritution class model stuff I've re-reformatted your additions to be properly punctuated and formatted (for italics, quotes, etc) on this article. When making additions to articles, please don't change this formatting, especially as it is done as per our manual of style (linked above in your welcome). Thanks. -- sulfur 15:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) In use Just as a tip- if you are undertaking a major edit of an article, you can use the template to indicate to anyone else who might want to edit it that you are doing so.--31dot 00:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip, but where should I insert this template, in the article I working in?--Sennim 00:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Great I've figured it out...Thanks 31dot!!!--Sennim 01:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you might want to put it at the top of the article to draw people's notice to it, even if you're only working within one section. Setacourse 01:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Again, a major league good tip,...Thanks Setacourse--Sennim 01:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) VisionArt's CG Jem'Hadar battlecruiser Hi, The information about Tony Sansalone building the first CG comes from CFQ 29 6/7? I was reading your update, but I'm not quite sure what the citation refers to, because it's at the end of the paragraph. Best regards. ::Actually, the citation refers to both builders. In the exact quote Stipes says,"John Eaves generated top, bottom, front and side drawings, that VisionArt used to create the CGI ship. Animator Tony Sansalone did the work. Concurrently a model maker named Don Pennington was building a dimensional version. So we wound up building two ships, a physical version and a computer version." Hope this is clarifying, regards--Sennim 22:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nice find - a lot of people were wondering what the V-shaped cruiser was about, and now at least we know exactly who built it. – NotOfTheBody 06:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Text move between articles Hi there. Two things about your recent move of text from one article to another (Studio model to Groumall type). First, since all text content should be attributed to the person who actually wrote it in the first place, please make sure to state in the edit summary if you're inserting text from another article (and explicitely link to that article in the summary). Second, it would be nice if you also cleaned up incoming links after moving information. For example, both Unnamed Delta Quadrant starships and Klingon cargo vessel still link to the "studio model" page that no longer has the information. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 15:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, will take that into consideration for an eventual next time. In this case damage is restricted since a third of the text was mine to begin with...By the way how do I identify incoming links? --Sennim 16:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. :) Regarding incoming links, there should be a link called "What links here" in the left column of the article you want to check. You will need to do the cross-referencing manually, though, to find out which of the incoming links are the ones that need to be changed. Sometimes, intuition helps. ;) -- Cid Highwind 17:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Image names Please keep the names for images from episodes in-universe unless otherwise necessary. I moved your latest image upload to a name without the episode title in it. -- sulfur 20:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Got ye, but what's the reasoning behind that?Sennim 20:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Cataloging. Easier to find an image in the image categories when the image name matches the article title: File:IKS Amar.jpg = IKS Amar. --Alan 21:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Please be sure to check that you are not uploading a previously existing image when uploading new files. You just uploaded File:B-type_warbird_facing_off_the_Enterprise.jpg which duplicates File:USS Enterprise-D new model, The defector.jpg (which are now merged to File:USS Enterprise-D and Romulan warbird contend for a Romulan scout ship.jpg). If you are unsure if the file exists, you can also check the corresponding image list for that specific episode: Category:Memory_Alpha_images_by_episode_(TNG:_The_Defector) --Alan 20:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that's a good tip, ThanksSennim 21:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Constitution class Just a heads up, model info spun off to Constitution class model. - 19:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problem from my side, it did became a bit cumbersome...I'm a bit loathe to suggest this, but I'm extremely proud of this article, might I suggest this article as a featured article?--Sennim 00:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You may nominate it at Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Please do not add any fan fiction information to articles. "Apocrypha" is for licensed works only. See the canon policy. Thank you.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Cinefantastique cover Just fyi, I moved your cover upload to a more descriptive name at File:Cinefantastique cover 032.jpg. -- sulfur 13:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Roger, will adhere to your description for further adds. --Sennim 13:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The more descriptive the title, the easier it is to find stuff later. :) -- sulfur 13:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Constitution class model I see peer review has been up for a month with no additional comments. If you feel the article is ready, might I suggest nominating it for Featured Article status. People don't often comment on peer reviews unfortunately, so this is often a better way to get feedback. Regards, Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote of confidence and your endorsement, going to gather up some courage to do so...Kind regards--Sennim 14:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair warning, I may have to steal your thunder and nominate this for FA in the next month or so, if you don't do it yourself by then. ;) - 00:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) By all means, somehow I'll feel better if a peer considers me worthy and put it forward and no, this is not aa case of false modesty :):)--Sennim 00:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure to add Support to your comment on the NfFA page, just to be safe. ;) - 19:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Self-Support :):) ? Is that allowed under MA guide-lines?--Sennim 08:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yes, I do it all the time. :) The only restriction is that if you nominate an article you worked on extensively, you mark it as a Self-nomination. Since I nominated this though, a simple Support will do. - 08:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Done, Thanks for the heads-up--Sennim 08:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading "in-universe" images, be certain to format them in an "in-universe" fashion as per MA:IMAGE. Thanks. -- sulfur 23:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, but could you give me an example, I'm not exactly sure what you mean, Thanks in advance.--Sennim 23:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) This. For example. Look at most of the other images and the way that they have their descriptions/etc formatted. -- sulfur 01:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, the parentheses for episode or film...thanks--Sennim 10:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Drop me a line Can you contact me at gaghyogi49atgmxdotde ? I've got an idea you might be interested in. --Jörg 22:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Numerous Edits I see, from the above, that other users have told you this already but, when making many and/or large edits, please use the template. Also, mark small edits as "minor", so they don't clutter up the recent changes list and try not to make too many edits to any one particular page at any one particular time! You can instead group minor changes and make them all at once or, alternatively, space the changes you want to make over a period of days. --Defiant 14:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I know, I am trying to do this already as much as possible, but every once in awhile I revert to my old habits, especially when I am time pressured, no excuse of course but know I am really trying to mend my ways...Good catch by the way on the SFX and VFX discrepancy, I think the way we formulated the opening paragraph as its now stands is correct.-- Sennim 15:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Memory Delta I was wondering if you might be willing to contribute to a little side project I'm trying to start: Memory Delta. The idea is to make a catalog that lists everything on it's own page, while being easy to navigate. It currently needs all the help it can get. - 01:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Dear Archduk3, first off sorry for my late response, I'm catching my breath from editing the Star Trek model kits section, which was a bitch to complete...As for your request, I'm not opposed to it, however I do have my hands full in adding to MA. And secondly, if I understand your intent correctly, your ""little side project" is far from little...{LOL)..As far as undrstand it, you want to create a wiki consisting of every single item brought out in the name of Star Trek...wow, however such is how MA has started way back. Truth to tell, I'm not that much into ST-merchandise. Yet if you want I can contribute where models are concerned as you may have noticed. That being said, how do I enter these? That is a major question. For example a model kit (which I think you would consider merchandise) of the USS Enterprise (the original for arguments sake} how will I list that on MD: :-AMT model kit USS Enterprise NCC-1701 :-USS Enterprise NCC 1701 model kit :-Model kit USS Enterprise AMT :to name but a few permutations (and that is not taking into account re-issues and such, let alone other manufactures, licensed or not) So, while I do admire your aspiration, whow this is heavy...The point being is that I´m not opposed to contributing to your site as long as I know how to insert my contributions as in MA. Sennim 01:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Let me also apologize for the late replay as well, I've been distracted, both online and off. As for your question, I'm open to ideas. My idea was that the series, with TAS combined with TOS, and companies would be the "top" levels, with pages going "down" from there. "USS Enterprise" would be a disambiguation of all USS Enterprise merchandise, while "USS Enterprise model" would be a disambiguation of all models, and so on and so forth. I have no idea what would be a good disambiguation qualifier for individual pages in that case, but keeping with MA's disambiguation system was what I was thinking. Also, I must confess I'm not really into the merch as well, but I would like to know what's out there, and I don't know of one location you can go for that. - 22:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Help with production/FX categories Hi, Sennim. Over at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#Production company sub-categories, we're trying to figure out a way to break up Category:Production companies. I made a start at User:Josiah Rowe/sandbox, but ran into some difficulty divvying up the special effects/post-production companies, in part because I don't have a very clear understanding of the different stages of effects production and post-production. Defiant suggested that you might be able to help. Could you have a look at the discussion and the attempt in my sandbox, and advise on a better way to categorize the various companies? Thanks. —Josiah Rowe 20:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings Josiah, I've noticed your sincere attempts of making sense of all this and frankly I'm applauding your efforts...When I started my stint on MA, concentrating on the studio models , I thought I was off the hook, considering background manufacturers....boy was I wrong...As of now for example I know I've to differentiate between "Special Effects Companies" (SFX) and "Visual Effects Companies" (VFX) . The point is, there are many stages of post-production, especially before the computer age, since then many of the previously separate stages of post-production stages are combined into a digitalized one. What I know as far as I've contributed: :*SFX companies :**Howard Anderson Company :**Film Effects of Hollywood :**Brick Price Movie Miniatures :*VFX companies :**Foundation Imaging :**Digital Muse :And then you have your companies which started out as traditional post-production service providers but dabbled with the new fangled computer thingies like Digital Magic or Rhythm & Hues...What I'm trying to say here is that "Production Companies" is a mighty broad subject...worthy of its own subdivisions. Nevertheless, I'm truly grateful you are one of us..--Sennim 21:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cinefex Regarding your post on this magazine's association with Star Trek ... There was in fact a Star Trek II article commissioned by publisher/then-editor Don Shay, but he found it unsatisfactory and 'killed' it. I freelanced for the magazine from 1990 to 1998 and was staff writer there till the end of 2000 (wrote their coverage for ST TUC, GEN, FC and INS, though they really messed up the editing on GEN), and I spent a lot of that time trying to get a look at the TWOK manuscript without success. It must have been a real disaster, because I know of very few Cinefex pieces that were killed off rather than printed (I did get them to revive a long dormant 2001 article, but they wound up throwing away about 25,000 words of material and introducing errors into the text for the final printed version of that piece.) Kevin H. Martin ::Dear Kevin, thank you for this inside info, may I quote you on this in the article ? It is useful info to have...Sennim 02:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, absolutely. I'm trying to finish an article right now, but I'll be back on this site in a few days if I can, and maybe we can exchange some info (I've still got several thousand words of material cut from my various CINEFEX TREK pieces in the files somewhere.) I'll get signed up here under the name Trevanain. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png Hey thanks Thanks for your support on Talk:Apogee, Inc.. I need all the encouragement I can get! (And all the tips/help/advice, too!) I'm really trying hard to be useful and not disruptive, especially after the debacle that occurred when I signed up then subsequently became......succinctly: permanently very, very ill (bedridden, even). For some reason, I just can't figure out how to use talk pages correctly. 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Voyager TM Hey I'm really glad you created the Star Trek: Voyager Technical Manual article. But I'm curious: where did you get such valuable, behind-the-scenes info? You even have a pic. Thanks. 17:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the pic is a scan of my own copy which I acquired some years ago on eBay (I also own the TNG one, but haven't been able to score the DS9 manual)and the background info from Sternbach is from comments, he made years later on an unrelated topic on Doug Drexlers blog, I stumbled upon...Sennim 20:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy-class model Regarding the merge of the , if you're going to be getting to information on the Galaxy-class anytime soon, and there's the same amount of information on it as there is for models like the Excelsior and Intrepid, I think a "Galaxy class model" page could be created and then the Trinculo merged there instead of the main Galaxy class page, so the history stays with the information. Not that there is any rush on this, I was just doing some merging and rediscovered that article. - 09:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with your thinking...As for the size of the article, I think it will be as large as the Excelsior-article, but it will be one of the larger projects, like the Constitution or CGI articles, taking shape over the course of a couple of months eventually....In the meantime, might I suggest a split-off of the Sovereign class studio model, it has become quite substantial as well...Kind regards -- Sennim 12:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought I had more time to split them! ;) Just do a quick post here to let me know there won't be an edit conflict on the Galaxy-class page and I'll split them now. - 17:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey bro, you prod, I react :) Point is this, I had to act on some of the sections, especially the CGI one, for some of my sources are becoming victims of internet hell, meaning I've no idea how long they remain accessible...So I work my way backwards, the physical models being more problematic, (meaning I've a lot more reading to do). I'll be gone for the weekend (along one that is, 5 days or so), gives you a chance to split off the article...--Sennim 17:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually busy all weekend as well, so sorry if this causes a conflict in your editing. - 18:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) No problemo, the article isn't going anywhere--Sennim 18:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Melora Pazlar vote Just wanted to thank you for your vote and nice comments on the Melora Pazlar article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :No problemo, just giving credit where credit is due, it seems congrats are in order, you have the required number of endorsements..--Sennim 11:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Rumours Hi there Sennim. Please note that articles should not contain rumours and speculation ("Since X, it is more likely that Y"). This is prohibited by MA:NOT, and also goes against cite your sources. I appreciate your work immensely, but please stick to reporting on facts, ok? Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Cleanse, I see your point...truth to tell It didn't sit too comfortably with me as well, but it is sometimes so darn hard to resist; in case of Fasa, I'm old enough to remember the upheaval back then when Fasa was kicked out. In case of the CG-section of the Galaxy-class you edited out, that too I did choose not to contest for the strength of your argument, though my intent there was to debunk the claim, hence the format I chose, so BG as possible...Still, I'll continue to endeavour to be as factual as possible, and mostly I succeed nicely, I think...Nice to know though, that if I stray, there's someone to set me straight :)...--Sennim 12:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Blockquote While I have your attention, I have an unrelated question for you that's been bothering me; when using the "blockquote" template what is the right format used for the text in between, Italic or normal? There seems to be no consensus on that, I have been corrected both ways; My personal preference is normal as a large body of italic text is somewhat distracting. Warm regards--Sennim 12:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Minor split here, but use standard "normal" format in blockquote. If we change our minds down the road, we can fix them fairly easily. -- sulfur 13:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great, thanks (have been operating on that assumption:))--Sennim 13:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Hi there Sennim. Please note that Memory Alpha uses American spelling of English words. So "color" nor "colour", "favor" not "favour". See Memory Alpha: Manual of Style#Spelling and style choices. We have a list of common mispellings (even though they're not really misspellings ;-) which includes most of the common words that are spelled differently in American vs. British English. Thanks. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, American spelling it is--Sennim 10:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. installed US-English spelling checker in my browser, should take care of business :)--Sennim 10:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I have the same thing, since I'm Australian and we mostly use British spellings.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I prefer the British spelling, it looks and feels more refined, sophisticated if you will:)--Sennim 11:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC)11:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries, I'm Canadian, and yet I force myself to spell poorly ;) One note though, if the word is in a quote from a book (or such), then transcribe the quote exactly as is, even if "color" is spelled "colour". -- sulfur 11:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Image qualities Hi, Sennim. I noticed you uploaded a high resolution version of File:The 37's effects filming.jpg. That's cool, but I was under the impression that we're trying to save storage space; it has, in the past, been cited as reason enough for deleting past versions of images. I'd be interested to find out your thoughts about this. --Defiant 20:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :In the past, this was a bigger issue. Now, we have much more storage space available to us, and it's not as big an issue. We still don't want to be uploading 1mb images (obviously) but 300k-500k should not be a problem in general. -- sulfur 20:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know, sulfur. My only grievance is that, as it turns out, I may have posted this on not quite the right spot; apologies, Sennim. --Defiant 20:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :No need for apologies, it was a bona-fide question; my reasoning for higher rez pics is that they convey more information (especially where behind-the-scenes stuff is concerned), but it is good to know know what the cut-off point is..--Sennim 10:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Complete vs 1-3 There's a difference between the complete box, and the three seasons bundled together. See the blu-ray version for the contents (The image is of the DVD box). The blu-ray page may need to have a disambiguation added if I'm correct. I'm off to bed right now, so I won't be able to reply for a few hours. - 10:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Archduk, If you're talking about contents, I'm not entirely convinced of that, though packaging is almost identical, the number of discs are not, 23 for the DVD version (which is the total number of the 3 season R2 slimline boxes, at the very least I can vouch for the fact that season 2 R2 slimline contents -which I own- is identical to the R1 edition) versus 20 for the Blu-Ray box, which must mean that the episodes are somewhat differently distributed amongst its discs. I know that there are differences between DVD and Blue-Ray, apart from the fact that Blu-Ray contains both TOS versions, in the specials department. I think you have a point that the caption should read "Collections" instead of "Box sets", much like it has been done for the TNG DVD's and the others--Sennim 13:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) My meaning was that the complete box set was a different collection, and therefor should have it's own page, when compared to the R1 bundle, because it wasn't just a collection of the slimline collections, but a new package altogether. While there are differences between the DVD and Blu-ray versions, because of the difference in disc capacity, Amazon uses the same contents picture because the contents are the same, supposedly. Also, ASIN links to the UK site need the "UK" option added to work correctly, as in . - 20:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, now I see your your point, I misunderstood. Thanks for clearing that up--Sennim 09:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Suliban cell ship I was wondering if you had any information on the two different types of Suliban cell ships in relation to the split suggestion. - 21:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't been around delving into these puppies yet. Truth to tell there is not a whole lot around in regard to the ENT ships. Most publications of BGinfo ceased publicizing about the franchise at the end of VOY or stopped being publicized all together (the demise of Star Trek: The Magazine has been one of the most tragic happenstances for BGinfo researchers like me). What little info there is about that series ships comes mostly from the priceless DrexFiles and to a lesser degree from John Eaves' Blog. Still Drexler has two entries with some info: The small "Suliban Cell Ship": http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/07/02/suliban-cell-ship/ and what he calls "Suliban Stretch Cell Ship": http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/07/06/suliban-stretch-cell-ship/ ;user:Jörg should be able to identify the episodes in which these appeared, since he provided the stills.--Sennim 08:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I always have a hard time finding anything in the Drex Files since I tend to get distracted there. :) Most of the "stretch" version seem to be from "Shockwave, Part II" and "Future Tense", which is supporting my suspicion that the stretch version was really only in a handful of episodes. - 09:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, the DrexFiles are something like King Tut's treasure chamber for people like us, everywhere you look you see something new that looks interesting. I've learned to use the search bar to retrace stuff (always go back to the start-page, before entering a new search term !!!)--Sennim 09:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Anglo-Saxons Could you please not make such comments, even if made in jest? Memory Alpha is a collaborative project with archivists from all around the world. This is the English MA, so yes, we do look into things like having proper English grammar and spelling. But equating language skills with race is just wrong, and likely to cause offence.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies, most sincerely...It was indeed intended to be in jest, but it would not be the first time that my wry sense of humor was misinterpreted; I'll strive to refrain from making these comments in the time to come...--Sennim 03:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Please feel free to tell me to keep my nose out of this (you would be well within your rights to!). Though I am aware different people take things differently, I didn't see anything wrong with Sennim's comment on the FA nomination page. In fact, I found it quite humourous which is how I believe it was meant to be taken. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." Hi Sennim! Thank you for your positive criticism on the FA nomination. I hope you will consider supporting it now that those small changes have been made. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The Experience models You may be interested in the section of this documentary, starting at about the 19 minute mark. - 15:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the link, fun docu to watch; tidbit of trivia, the CGI klingon BOP was originally constructed for The Experience and shortly after drafted for use in DS9 ;) -- Sennim 10:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) New Proposal Hello there. I wish to invite you to contribute and/or vote in this discussion on a new way of electing and retaining admins on Memory Alpha. Should you not wish to vote, your thoughts and opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated in the "discussion" section. Kind regards, TrekFan. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Dear Trekfan, I've just tendered in my "Oppose" vote for reasons that I find your proposal too cumbersome and in my honest opinion simply wouldn't work just like the peer-review is flawed, i.e. lack of membership participation. Further more, having (potential) administrators go fishing for votes every six months would, AND clutter up MA AND distract them from the important and invaluable work they have to do (on a voluntary basis I might add). Furthermore I'm afraid that your assertion that it is not "personal", would become so if MA is to become a semi-political platform for which it was never nor should be intended. Already I find the tone and direction the discussion is headed to, disturbing, and I've chosen to stay out of it. IF a modus operandi is deemed necessary in this matter, I would feel far more for a system 31dot suggests, albeit more finetuned (i.e. objectively established yard sticks). On a final note on what started this whole mess; I know you are a staunch defender of DC and yes you might find some fault with Dukes attitude but truth to tell, after reading some of DC's talk participations, personally I find her attitude to be unjustifiably belligerent sometimes as well...I think its like a failed marriage; there are always two to blame...Well, these are my two cents and I'm sorry that I cannot honestly and in good faith take your side on this one. I sincerely hope you do not take this personally...Regards--Sennim 12:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sennim, I believe you may have misunderstood my request slightly, but no worries. I wasn't asking for you to support me in particular but to consider the proposal and put your two cents in. You have done that and that's all I asked. I honestly just want to try and get a wider dicussion going on this issue. By the way, I completely agree DC's comments were perhaps a little harsh (I said as much in a previous forum discussion), I just agree that Duke acted wrongly in this instance. Anyway, thank you again for posting your thoughts in the discussion. It's much appreciated! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Image Do you have a use for this image? Just asking since we have the other one and I didn't want to put it up for deletion if you were going to use it. - Archduk3 (on an unsecure connection) 03:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, not anymore, I was wrong-footed by the "fake" that was originally posted, that's why I uploaded it, but it has no use now...I was going to direct your attention to it, but you've beaten me to the punch :) Good catch--Sennim 04:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. ;) - 04:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you change the link on Galaxy class model for "File:Starbase 74 interior.jpg" to "File:Starbase interior.jpg" either during or after you're done working on the page. I would, but I don't want to edit conflict you. Thanks. - 05:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead, I'm not busy in that section..--Sennim 05:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool. - 05:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Some "model" guys A user created a few basic pages for some painters and model guys recently. I was wondering if you could take a peek at them and possibly flesh them out. The pages are Joshua Cushner, Paul Hill, Eric Chauvin, R. Christopher Biggs, and Dennis Hoerter. Thanks -- sulfur 11:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with the first four guys, as they appeared to have worked outside the studio model realm, and as such did not encounter these names in my research. I'll see what I can do about Hoerter...--Sennim 11:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy class model FA nomination First, I've nominated Galaxy class model for FA status, so that happened. As the primary author of the article any help you could give in addressing some of the issues raised during the nomination would be a big help, since I don't have the information resources you have. So far it's just a series of small tweaks that are needed, but the suggestion to split the page has also been brought up, and I would like to hear any ideas you might have on that in particular. - 19:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Duke, thanks for doing that, especially since I had no intention of doing that in the foreseeable future...I'm on holidays with the family right now (and thus missed the whole FA thing) and not near my own computer and I've just perused through the whole thing...I'm going to try to find some more time in the coming days to find a few hours for myself to address some of the points brought up, but I can already say this on the splitting of sections things...I'm very weary of that, even skeptical for the following reasons: *1. The article is written, or at least intended as a concept piece about the galaxy class model as a production asset in all its incarnations, and as such has a beginning, a middle and an end. I've put a lot of thought in organizing the article into a coherent piece. As such I feel that all the sections are interlocked and that there is a rythm and pace in the narrative, that would be disrupted by removing sections. I've gleaned that you feel the same way. *2. Of equal importance is, that while doing my research, I've read through literally hundreds of blog entries on sites like TrekBBS, TrekWeb, resinilluminati, drexfiles and others, where the Galaxy in one or another incarnation is discussed. What struck me was, that (as I've discovered) while their is a massive amount of data available, it is hopelessly fragmented over dozens upon dozens publications, both in print and digital format. There is a whole community out there, modelers and Trek fans at large (not just the MA community) that is interested in this stuff, and on quite an occasion, :I've gleaned frustration of not having the whole picture at hand. The piece as it now stands is a complete picture, the very first of its kind as far as I can ascertain (I'm pretty sure I've discovered it as one would have been published). Breaking it up would defeat the intent of having a complete picture as it would again result in fragmentation... On a final note, before being of to breakfast, yes it is long, isn't that a hallmark of being thorough? You have read through it in one go, and I'm sure the ones who have a genuine interest in these things will do also...Going to chime in again as soon as I'm able to--Sennim 07:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Sennim. As the one who brought up a potential split, I want to say a few words about that as well. First of all, though, I have to say "Thank You!" for the very thorough article. I still learned a thing or two after all that years. ;) ::So, while this article is very much "complete" and, as you describe, contains a complete "narrative" from top to bottom, that is exactly what I perceived as a little problematic for an encyclopedic article. We mustn't expect that all readers that come to this article want to read it completely. There will always be those (probably even a majority) that want to have an answer for a very specific question. Those readers need to be able to navigate through the text easily - either by having the text on different articles, or (at the very least) by having information arranged not just in a complete narrative flow, but also hierarchically. ::For example, suppose I know nothing about all those models, I just saw one of them in an exhibition years ago and want to read details about that one (perhaps because I was irritated by the specific decals it had, or the damaged port warp nacelle, or something). How do I start? Probably by reading the initial paragraph and checking the table of contents: so, there were "several" models, and there are sections about a "six-foot", a "two-foot" and later a "four-foot" model. Which one is the one I'm interested in? Not sure, so I just click on the first section header (6-foot). That section starts with the sentence "Once given the go-ahead, a second set of one-to-one scale working drawings of the six-foot model were prepared and sent to ILM, and from then on the model-shop was on a tight schedule." - wait, what? Why does a section about a "six-foot model" not start with a description of what exactly this six-foot model is? Do I have to read through the rest of the whole section to find out if this even is the model I'm particularly interested in? In fact, why isn't there a super-section to this and all other sections about individual models that describes, in just a single paragraph, how all the various models relate to each other and the Galaxy class design history as a whole? ::So, I believe this article would become better if it wasn't just readable "as a whole", but if also each major section (or "block of information", probably more than there are sections now) was accessible on its own. I hope this doesn't come across as me wanting to "destroy" your article - but I feel that, considering the size and scope of this article, something has to be done with it regarding accessibility. -- Cid Highwind 11:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy class spacedock sketch Any help you could give here would be appreciated. - 21:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :cannot unfortunately (I find it a major important pic.), Ottens is the man for that..--Sennim 22:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. :) - 00:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Anglo-Saxons (again) Again, please do not use "Anglo-Saxon" as a synonym for "English speaker". Two different things. In the The Official Star Trek The Next Generation: Build the Enterprise NCC-1701-D article, what was important was the contributors' language, not their race.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Absolutely not intended as such, will replace with "English speaking"--Sennim 04:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Bytheby, as a non native English speaker, I'm a bit surprised that "Anglo-saxon" is considered a slur. I'm not privy to this, so to speak, why is this considered racist ?--Sennim 04:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) In English, the term can be used to describe race (i.e. white people of primarily British descent).–Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Remarkable, on the continent the term "Anglo-Saxon" is used in purely historical sense and as such is not meant nor considered to be offensive, never imagined it to be such a slur on the other side of the pool...I'll endeavour to avoid its use, though I've to admit that using political correct terms in whatever language is tasking...Sennim 06:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Build the Enterprise magazine Sennim-- While I often throw in bits re: all manner of BTS articles from my archives and notes, I feel uncomfortable doing things involving myself. Thus: I would appreciate being included among the major contributors to the fairly new "Build the Enterprise Model" magazine from Japan. The Mission Logs notes are all from my Companion-style notes I wrote the past 5-6 years for the Japan DVD series from Fact Files/Fabbri/Aerospace ... and the actor/producer/designer interviews (Frakes, Dorn, Piller, etc...) were either archived or in many cases fresh interviews. Thanks.--Bones4ever 07:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Larry Nemecek : Dear Larry, absolutely no problem, had I known this beforehand this would have been automatic, as I firmly believe in the adagio "credit were credit is due". I sincerely did not know you were involved in this production and as such your remark here is of big help for the mag section that is still under construction. I am a big fan of your work, as you are one of the few writers who actually delve into the BTS stuff I'm so into...Kind regards--Sennim 13:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, First of all I just wanted to say nice work on the page about the Build the Enterprise partwork project. I thought I'd send you a message just to clear up a couple of very minor errors though - not because I'm being picky but because there are some very talented contributors who worked on the project and deserve recognition for their incredible work. First of all, all the CGI imagery featured within the magazine was created by an artist called Rob Garrard, not Rob Bonchune as mentioned in the article. Rob B's work on the project was focused solely on the covers, which he began contributing from issue 3 onwards. Secondly, although Mike Okuda did contribute one or two pieces of text to the first couple of issues (I forget exactly how much - he definitely wrote the Conn piece for issue 1 and I would've loved for him to contribute more if the project had gone ahead) the vast majority of the articles within the magazine were written by a handful of people including former Star Trek Fact Files writers such as myself, Chris Dows and Peter Griffiths, and some new writers including Rebecca Levine and James Goss. All articles were written using newly prepared technical notes provided to us by Rick Sternbach. Aside from that, it's all good. Thanks for writing about the project. Best wishes, Tim :Dear Tim, By the time you read this, I sincerely hope I've adressed your concerns and given credit where credit is due. I'd also like to thank YOU for posting the vids without the article, upon which I've based much of my info, was simply impossible...Like many others I want to express a sincere gratitude for your efforts regarding the Files and others and express a sincere "Damn" that this project did not see its fullfilment...Sennim 04:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Operation Return Please refrain from adding images not called through the template to the sidebar, as this breaks the sidebar format. Some of this could be because it seems that edit conflicts might not be working, I haven't been able to find anything on that either way though. I've addressed the images at the reconfirmation already, but if you would like read the reason images in sidebars are restricted, in a number of ways, you can see the the reason for the size of images, and the "entirely constructive" discussions that eventually covers the point of sidebars and the number of images they should have. I can't seem to remember where the discussion leading to is right now though. - 04:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Dear Duke, sorry if I've broken the mold, as it worked so well, I had no idea that it was counterproductive to established policies, no infringements intended...As it worked so well, I got carried away, didn't realize that it was against the rules...--Sennim 04:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Against the rules" is a little too strong, but "extremely discouraged" does cover it. Sidebars are split 50/50, and adding these images broke that on the Dominion War article, and pushed the sidebar above the standard 300px wide at Operation Return. While it might be possible to change those templates to accommodate this, it wouldn't be easy or a small change, nor do I think it would be popular or kept based on the linked discussions. - 05:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : I've to admit not being an IT specialist or a keeper of a web site, however your explanation gives me something to pause about, i.e. no pictures wider than 300px, or no pictures wider that 150 px if aligned next to each other, if I read your post correctly. Since I am not well versed in maintaining websites (to put it mildly), methink I should stick to the things that does not cause troubles from your point of view..I've done likewise things at Second Battle of Deep Space 9 and Dominion War. If you have to correct this, please accept my sincere apologies..--Sennim 05:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Images in the sidebar are controlled by the sidebar image template, to make sure that the sizes are correct. All sidebar template calls for images use that template in case we decided to change the size of the sidebars. While the sidebar itself is currently 300px wide, the images in the sidebar are only 292px wide, due to padding. If you have two images next to each other, each one could only be a maximum of 143px wide, for the same reason, but that requires the row the images are in to be properly formatted to use both columns in the sidebar. If it isn't, it breaks the formatting, since the space images can use is far less. There's no need to apologize either, we do tell people to be bold after all. - 05:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : You're too kind, as usual ;)--Sennim 05:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) References sections Please don't add references sections, as that tends to lead to people thinking we use the same reference/citation format as Wikipedia. If those are references that aren't mentioned in the article yet, they should be added to the talk page in a "missing references" section. If they're citations for statements, they should be with the statement, or at least at the end of the paragraph. - 12:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't know that, W'lldo, or rather don't:)--Sennim 12:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) CGI Hey. Just one question for you: Should the changeling species be added to the list of CGI species seen in ? Maura changed into a chunk in this episode. Was this a CGI effect? Tom (talk) 15:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Greetings, nice catch, utterly overlooked that one, my usual sources, Cinefantastique, Star Trek: The Magazine doesn't mention it, but the TNG Companion (3rd ed., p. 233) confirms it is a CGI effect, though it doesn't say who provided it. My guess would be Digital Magic, as it was that company who tinkered around with the new technique around that time..Sennim (talk) 08:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ronald B. Moore is talking about this sequence in the TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Select Historical Data Year Six" ("To CGI or Not to CGI"). Tom (talk) 10:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, updated the CGI-section and worked in Moore's remarks on the special in the Coalescent organism article--Sennim (talk) 13:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. Tom (talk) 13:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Could you... ...take a look at this, since it involves images you use for the model page and I'm not really sure what the issue is anymore, since I've been buried at work this month. - 21:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I am also not sure what point Chris2005 is trying to make. The original pic I uploaded came from the "10001001" scene from TrekCore, and it serves my purposes (comparison original/HD) on the page well...It should be noted that it is a stock footage shot, first used in the opening title sequence and therefore could come from any and all TNG episode. The only thing I can think of is that it is not an exact match due to the the fact that one or the other is a frame earlier or a frame later in the scene--Sennim (talk) 10:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Creating the Next Generation Hey. I saw your edits on the article Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon and want to ask you why you've changed the year from 1996 to 2001? My edition from this book was printed and released in 1996 and I also bought it in 1996! Back in the book there are also advertisements for the magazine SpaceView, the September/Oktober edition 1996 which was still sold in DM instead of €. Tom (talk) 09:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Dear Tom, The 2001 year is the year of the German publication, and therefore relevant to Heel; I wasn't referring to the original English one, Regards--Sennim (talk) 09:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I am also not talking about the English one. I own the German one. Should I send you screenshots of the imprint and of the advertisements in the book? My German edition was published by Heel in 1996. Tom (talk) 10:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, I did not realize you were talking about the German edition...I performed an ISBN search and came up with the (Amazon) 2001 -year, apparently a reprint, my bad. No need for sending the imprint, I absolutely take your word for it--Sennim (talk) 10:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Firefox Hey, regarding your changes here, I am also using Firefox and don't know what is "crappy" with this style? Now, there is an excessive amount of unused space and this looks crappy. Tom (talk) 17:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :While I'm not Sennim, I do agree the galleries look horrible when the format is disrupted, in this case because it wasn't under the sidebar before was added. The wasted space isn't ideal, but better than the alternative. - 21:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) And I do understand the point but I am also using Firefox and cannot see why "the galleries look horrible". Tom (talk) 14:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Are you using monobook? - 01:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Point is, apparently my Firefox version displays the screen somewhat smaller(?), causing the gallery to creep up, like Duke said, partly into the main text, and therefore spread over two rows due to the sidebar (1 pic on top and two asymmetrical on bottom). Don't get me wrong, no insult or anything intended, but is was aesthetically very displeasing..Sennim (talk) 12:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Blog links In the style of , there is now and the updated . Can you think of any other sites that we should template the links to? - 04:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :The ones that are coming directly to mind as possible candidates are, and of which I know they are used quite a few times: *http://www.starshipdatalink.net/ (which currently seems to be off line) *http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/ *http://members.aol.com/IDICPage/ (archived at WBM) *http://trekmovie.com/ *http://www.trekplace.com/ :The following are also possible candidates, but I can't say how many times they are used, and thus if it is worth the effort: *http://www.trekbbs.com/ *http://www.hobbytalk.com/ *http://darthmojo.wordpress.com/ *http://davidstipes.com/blog/ *http://liquidguitars.com/ :Dunno if these are feasible: *http://www.probertdesigns.com/; the archived version, Probert is redesigning his website currently using the same address, but is for one or two years under construction now, the used links are referring to his old version. *http://www.startrek.com/; also a strange bird, as it had featured many pages that were later archived and not accessible anymore through the active site. :These are the ones coming from the top of my head, if I run across others I'll leave a note on your talkpage.--Sennim (talk) 10:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ex-astris and startrek.com already have linking templates. Not sure on the rest offhand. -- sulfur (talk) 12:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Overlooked those ones, should consult the Template page more often:)--Sennim (talk) 13:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) In regard to the Ex-astris template, as it now is configured it produces a result akin to the IMDb and Wikipedia templates and not an in-text link...--Sennim (talk) 09:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The EAS template is very out of date, and is the next one on my list to be updated. Every single call is going to have to be updated on that though, so I'm not sure when I can get to it this week. - 17:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Credits Note that if someone (person or company) is credited in a Star Trek production (film or episode), then that person, by default, should have an article here on MA, unless there is a very strong reason for them not to. By definition, showing up in the credits is a "formal Trek link". :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Understood, and in 99,9% of the cases that is correctly so. However in this particular case, from everything I've read thusfar Dr. Robert Langridge, the guy responsible for the molecular first sequence of the Genesis Demo, took on the task on personal title and was personally approached by the Graphics Group. He was at the time employed at Computer Graphics Laboratory though, but as it appears for now, that department was not the one contracted/approached, so hence my edit. In that case, I'd put together a small article about the CGL that was simply something along the lines of: :The CGL is XYZ. :In 198X, Dr. Robert Langridge worked there when he was approached by Graphics Group to do the molecular first sequence of the Genesis Demo. As such, both Langridge and the CGL were credited in . :External link/etc etc etc And done. So, in essence, fill it out with the information you just shared here, and voila, done and done. -- sulfur (talk) 18:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ha, ha, By Your Command (oh wait, wrong franchise), and also done ;)--Sennim (talk) 08:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Starlog mag FYI, I've put splits of 50 issue chunks to make reading the list a bit more manageable. -- sulfur (talk) 19:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Cool...--Sennim (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Truth to be told, I was already considering a split along the lines of year of publication, but you've beat me to the punch (quite nicely, I might add). As to the "table" question, as you've mentioned in your edit remark, I'm not necessarily in disagreement with you there, but I really don't have a clue on how to go about it for now, especially for pubs like these that are not consecutively concerned with Trek, like Star Trek: The Magazine is for example. Indeed, something for the future...--Sennim (talk) 21:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC)